Father Hidden Secrets
Father Hidden Secrets is the first case and the 1st in season one. Also the first in ''Lieborough City'''' Criminal Case''. Plot Just arrived in Lieborough, the player is received by Chief Annie Walker. Then she would introduce his teammate, Alfred Duran, however, they receive a call where they say that Alfred were found dead. He was possibly killed. The player go to church and meet Mother Lisette Cortes. In that, comes Father Edward Tapia, who interrupts the talk, and is considered one of the suspects to stay in the crime scene. The evidence reveals a letter that speaks of a threat from the victim to a unknown woman. In this one he said that he knew that the woman was the murderer of his sister. Surprised, Annie sends the player to analyze crime scenes, examine clues and interrogate suspects to reveal the killer. Among the suspects were Lisette Marshall (wife of Alfred), Lisette Duran (his daughter), Lisette Lewis (a religious), Lisette Cortes (church's mother), and Father Edward Tapia. Finally, is revealed that the killer is Lisette Lewis. Lisette was the woman who murdered the deceased detective's sister, who threatened to reveal her secret to the police team. At the end of the case, during the additional investigation finds that Father Edward was also involved in the crime. Annoyed, the parrot decides to kidnap the mother Lisette Cortes, but the officers stop him. But a shot changes the course of history. Suddenly, Father Edward Tapia is killed by a stranger. Summary Victim * [[Alfred Duran|'Alfred Duran']]: Agent of Lieborough Police Department Murder Weapon * Police Gun Killer * [[Lisette Lewis|'Lisette Lewis']]: Religious Suspects List of suspects * Lisette Cortes: Mother * Edward Tapia: Father * Lisette Lewis: Religious * Lisette Marshall: Victim's Wife * Lisette Duran: Victim's Daughter Suspects Information Lissete Cortes * She uses a gold medal. * She has fring hair. * She is right handed (Innocent) * She does not writes manuscript (Innocent) Edward Tapia * He uses a gold medal * He has short hair (Innocent) * He is left handed * He writes manuscript Lisette Lewis * She uses a gold medal * She has fring hair * She is left handed * She writes manuscript Lisette Duran * She uses a gold medal * She has fring hair * She is right handed (Innocent) * She does not writes manuscript (Innocent) Lisette Marshall * She does not use a gold medal (Innocent) * She has fring hair * She is left handed (Innocent) * She writes manuscript Killer's profile * The Killer has fring hair * The Killer is six feet tall * The Killer is left handed * The Killer has a gold medal * The Killer writes manuscript Steps Chapter 1: Welcome to Lieborough * Investigate Church (Clues: Victim's Body, Destroyed Video Camera, Gun; Victim Identified: Alfred Duran; Murder Weapon registered: Police Gun; New Suspect: Lisette Cortes) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (00:05:00; Attributes: The killer has fring hair) * Examine Destroyed Video Camera (Result: Video Camera) * Analyze Video Camera (00:05:00; Attributes: The killer is six feet tall) * Talk to Lisette Cortes (New Suspect: Edward Tapia) * Talk to Edward Tapia (Prerequisite: Talk to Lisette Cortes) * Investigate Father's Office (Prerequisite: Complete all steps; Clues: Letter) * Analize Letter (00:05:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: Dear Lisette * Talk to Lisette Marshall (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Damaged Book; Pen) * Examine Damaged Book (Result: The Adventures of Lisette Duran) * Talk to Lisette Duran (Prerequisite: Examine Damaged Book) * Examine Pen (Result: Victim's Pen) * Analyze Victim's Pen (00:01:30; Attributes: The killer is left handed) * Investigate Lisette's Bedroom (Prerequisite: Complete all steps; Clues: Contest Newsletter) * Examine Contest Newsletter (Result: Lisette Lewis ID) * Analyze Lisette Lewis ID (00:05:00; New Suspect: Lisette Lewis) * Talk to Lisette Lewis (Attributes: The killer has a harvest festival medal) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: Revealing the Secrets * Investigate Church (Clue: Letter) * Talk to Edward Tapia (Prerequisite: Investigate church) * Examine Letter (Result: 2nd page Letter) * Analyze 2nd page Letter (00:00:10; Attributes: The killer write manuscript) * Go to catch the killer! (Killer Identified: Lisette Lewis) Additional Investigation * Talk to Lisette Marshall (Available after unlocking Investigation) * Investigate Church (Clue: Lisette Duran) * Talk to Lisette Duran (Reward: 5000 coins) * Talk with Lisette Marshall again (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Lisette Lewis (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) * Investigate Father's Office (Clues: Documents) * Examine Documents (Result: Lisette Lewis Document) * Analyze Lisette Lewis Documents (01:00:00; Result: Talk to Father Edward) * Talk to Father Edward (Result: Talk to Lisette Cortes) * Find Lisette Cortes (Reward: 50 XP) * Move to a next case (Move to a next case) Trivia * This is the 1st case in Lieborough and in the Central Area on Criminal Case. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Cristobaleno Category:Central Area (Lieborough City)